


Gizmlins

by A_Deschain



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deschain/pseuds/A_Deschain
Summary: Où New York doit faire face à une invasion extraterrestre. Encore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Tony Stark s'occupe de tout.





	

_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture (Décembre 2016 - Janvier 2017)._

_Étaient imposés l'absence de dialogues, ainsi qu'un crossover improbable._

_Disclaimers_ _: Pas à moi (malheureusement). Doctor Who est à la BBC et les Avengers à Marvel._

_Notes de l'auteur_ _: Non, cette fanfic' n'est pas à propos de Gremlins. Mais je ne nie pas l'inspiration._

_Pour OldGirlNoraArlani. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années._

 

—

 

Initiative Avengers

À New York, le 16  juillet 2012

 

 **RAPPORT  
** Vous savez qui je suis.  
Mais au cas où : Anthony Edward Stark alias Iron Man, génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope.

 

Objet  : Attaque extraterrestre du 15 juillet 2012

 

C'était dans l'après-midi du 15 (la date est écrite juste au-dessus, si vous avez un doute), un vaisseau spatial de la taille d'un Quinjet c'est crashé sur ma Tour (alors qu'elle vient à peine d'être reconstruite ! Pourquoi les peuples de la galaxie tiennent tant à visiter New York ? Et pourquoi MA Tour ! Qui n'est plus seulement la mienne, par ailleurs. Du coup, il faudrait vraiment que vous pensiez à la rebaptiser la Tour Avengers dans vos rapports), localisation Midtown, New York, États-Unis.

Heureusement, j'étais alors seul à y travailler. J'ai rapidement enfilé la Mark VII (la phase tests est terminée. Elle est entièrement opérationnelle !) et me suis rendu sur les lieux du crash pour voir de quoi il retournait. Là-dessus, le SHIELD est arrivé (sérieusement les gars, vous ne pouviez pas intervenir _avant_ que cet engin ne se crashe ?). J'ai donc été rejoint par Hill, Romanoff et d'autres agents inconnus au bataillon. C'est là qu'on a repéré un type (plutôt âgé) qui se baladait habillé comme un magicien (vous avez ça au SHIELD ?), et qui avait un comportement étrange.

Le gars était visiblement en train de chercher une signature thermique (c'est en tout cas ce qu'il baragouinait), à l'aide d'un objet franchement bizarre. On aurait dit une sorte de mini-sabre laser (sans le fun), qui fait de la lumière bleue ou verte, en même temps qu'un bruit insupportable.

On lui a naturellement demandé qui il était. Il a clamé appartenir au SHIELD, département extraterrestre (depuis quand vous avez ça vous ?), en brandissant une carte d'identification qui a semblé parler aux agents, mais j'ai eu beau regarder, j'y voyais encore et toujours un papier vierge. J'ai donc scanné le type avec l'aide de Jarvis, et là, surprise ! Il avait deux coeurs ! Et tout le bordel qui va avec ! (un double système cardiaque entier !).

Il a eu l'air à la fois intrigué et embêté, et après qu'on lui ait posé une tonne de questions (et un peu menacé de l'arrêter aussi, non parce que depuis le psychopathe qui sert de frère à Thor, on a un peu tendance à se méfier des aliens), il a consenti à nous expliquer la situation. Il a dit s'appeler le Docteur, et venir empêcher une énième invasion de la Terre (c'est ce que je disais. Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant sur notre planète ?)

Après quoi il a accepté mon aide, mais pas celle du SHIELD, sous prétexte qu'il nous ralentirait (mais ça se comprend, qui voudrait vous avoir dans les pattes ?), on est alors reparti vers son vaisseau spatial (encore un !). Il l'a appelé le "Tardis" ; Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale (je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça ait un sens, par contre). Il ressemble à une cabine de police londonienne des années 60, et...

Oh, attendez !, je ne vous ai pas expliqué pour les extraterrestres ! Alors, en fait, il s'agit de petites créatures trop mignonnes, qui endorment nos sens au moyen d'un truc télépathique, et donc les gens les ramassent et s'en occupent sans se poser de questions. Le problème, c'est que ces trucs se nourrissent de chaleur corporelle. Ils se comportent comme des parasites, en fait. Leur hôte finit malheureusement par mourir d'hypothermie. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la chaleur leur permet également de se démultiplier. Le Docteur les a appelés des Gizmlins (je lui ai demandé si c'était une blague – parce que ça ressemble beaucoup à Gremlins, quand même – mais il était sérieux).

Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le vaisseau du Docteur, la cabine téléphonique bleue, et bien figurez-vous qu'elle est plus grande à l'intérieur ! J'en suis le premier surpris. Je serais bien resté étudier la technologie, mais le Docteur m'a rappelé qu'on avait une invasion aliène sur les bras. Après un bricolage astucieux que je ne détaillerais pas (de toute façon, aucun de vos spécialistes n'y comprendraient quoique ce soit), nous avons créé une arme refroidissante. Parce que c'est le point faible des créatures. Le froid.

Le Docteur et moi, on est donc parti à la chasse aux Gizmlins, avec des flingues à froid digne d'un film de _Ghostbusters_ . Les armes se sont révélées efficaces ; tellement, qu'après un concours de circonstances totalement imprévisibles et déplorables, qui n'a _absolument_ rien à voir avec moi, la moitié de New York s'est retrouvée sous la glace.

Mais le Docteur a dit que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Là-dessus, il est entré dans sa boîte bleue, la bête à l'origine de ce bordel sous le bras, en disant qu'il allait la ramener sur sa planète d'origine. Puis, il a disparu. Évaporé. Littéralement.

 

Et voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien !

 

C'était Anthony Edward Stark en direct de New York.

 

 _Notes du Directeur Fury_ : Stark ! Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier quand vous vous êtes proposé pour écrire un rapport ! N'avez-vous aucune idée des conventions ou les ignorez-vous sciemment ? Merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps. Enfin, comme je suis magnanime, je vous joins le _vrai_ rapport.

P.S. Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

 

—

 

Initiative Avengers

À New York, le 16  juillet 2012

 

 **RAPPORT  
** de l'Agent Natasha Romanoff

 

Objet  : Attaque extraterrestre du 15 juillet 2012

Le 15 juillet 2012, dans l'après-midi, un vaisseau spatial de taille moyenne c'est écrasé sur la Tour Stark (récemment rebaptisé la Tour Avengers), Midtown, New York, États-Unis.

Stark y travaillait alors seul. Il s'est rapidement rendu sur les lieux du crash, munie de son armure Mark VII. L'agent Hill, Lee, Adams, et moi-même sommes arrivés à l'endroit de la catastrophe quelques cinq minutes plus tard.

C'est alors que nous avons noté la présence d'un individu non-censé se trouver sur les lieux. Il avait visiblement réussi à se faufiler parmi les agents présents au moyen d'un carton d'identité factice qu'il a appelé par la suite "papier psychique". Celui-ci a berné tous les agents exposés. Jusqu'à M. Stark qui a affirmé que ce dernier était entièrement vierge de toute écriture.

L'individu a demandé à être appelé "le Docteur", et a refusé de donner son véritable nom.

Stark a analysé le sujet par l'intermédiaire de Jarvis pour découvrir que celui-ci n'était pas humain. La particularité la plus intéressante qu'il convient de noter à ce stade est la présence d'un double système cardiaque.

Pressé de questions et sous la menace, le Docteur a consenti à expliciter la situation : il revenait d'une planète située loin du système solaire. Tous les habitants de celle-ci avait péris. L'astre a en effet subi une attaque d'une race extraterrestre nommée les Gizmlins. Ceux-ci se nourrissent de chaleur corporelle : ils aspirent celle de leurs victimes qui décèdent d'hypothermie. De plus, ces créatures se servent de la chaleur pour se reproduire ; chaque individu après s'être nourris, va ainsi se dupliquer. La prolifération est alors difficile à endiguer ; seul le froid peut venir à bout de cette espèce.

Stark a alors suivi l'individu répondant au nom du Docteur. Il a demandé un appui aérien pour débusquer les créatures, en se servant de leurs signatures thermiques.

Selon M. Stark, lui et le Docteur sont finalement venus à bout de l'invasion en branchant un appareil refroidissant extraterrestre non identifié à la technologie du réacteur arc, dans un procédé qu'il serait hasardeux de décrire.

L'entreprise n'a pas été sans conséquence : la moitié de la ville de New York se trouve actuellement sous une fine couche de glace. Le Docteur a décrété que celle-ci aurait rapidement disparu.

Les créatures ont toutes été éliminées, excepté celle à l'origine des autres. Le Docteur l'a enfermée dans une cage maintenue à une température assez basse pour qu'elle hiberne. Il a promis de la ramener sur sa planète d'origine avant de disparaître dans ce qu'il a appelé son vaisseau spatial, une cabine de police bleue, conforme aux modèles londoniens des années 60. Celle-ci a ensuite entièrement disparu.

Romanoff.


End file.
